


What about Paris?

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: Matze pauses before knocking and takes a breath. It's been 146 days since he's seen Julian. 146 days since he's seen Julian's smile in the flesh, since he's held him, kissed him and been close enough to him to smell him.—Basically porn without much plot, and an excuse to write smut.





	What about Paris?

Matze pauses before knocking and takes a breath. It's been 146 days since he's seen Julian. 146 days since he's seen Julian's smile in the flesh, since he's held him, kissed him and been close enough to him to smell him.

He's missed him every waking second and the only reason that Matze has got through the final 5 months of the season is the promise of weeks spent together in the sun, and the knowledge that Julian is his and only his for those weeks.

The knock is sharp even though he's expecting the noise and his knuckles throb slightly as he waits. Impatiently. 

He's bouncing, literally and figuratively. He's switching his weight back and forth, left and right and his bag is bobbing against his shoulders. He's eager and nervous, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead from the nerves and anticipation, and the stifling humidity of Paris.

His throat bobs as he hears the steps, the unmistakable gait of Julian and he freezes. The door opens slowly and Julian appears from the dark, his smile blinding and eyes sparkling.

“You're early.”

“And you're a sight for sore eyes.” Matze grins.

The door is barely closed and his bag dropped to the floor before Matze is crowding Julian against the wall, his thin shirt soaking in sweat, his, and Julian's now. His hands are scrambling across Julian's bare skin, slipping and sliding over the slick skin as he tries to find a hold. He does, nails digging into the soft skin of Julian's biceps and his lips finally find Julian's. 

The air is crushed from his chest as their lips move quickly, devouring every single millimetre that they can in the desire to be close to Julian. 

It's harsh and hungry and it feels like a thousand homecomings to Matze, it's hot and all encompassing and he feels complete for the first time in 146 days. He feels whole, like the final piece of jigsaw has been found and pressed in and he sighs into Julian, letting himself be taken over and guided wherever Julian wants to go. 

There's an insistent hand between his shoulder blades and another in his hair, tugging and pushing, pulling and twisting and he just goes with it. He just wants Julian. He doesn't care where or how, he just needs it. Whatever it may be.

He jerks as his back crashes into a doorframe and mumbles when he feels Julian's teeth rip into his lip. There's a muffled apology and a soothing lick and then he's falling. He's falling for what feels like an eternity, separated from Julian for longer than he ever wants again, but then Julian is there, knees spread around his hips and hands pushing his shirt up, bunching it in fists around Matze's chest.

Matze licks over his lip and reaches up, hands tugging at the humidity destroyed hairstyle that he knows Julian loves. A groan flies from Julian's lips but Matze swallows it down as he seals their lips together again, hot and searching.

He's no idea how he's lasting so long, he's aching and hard, and he's throbbing underneath Julian, pressed into the bed by Julian's weight above him. 

“Fuck. Get them off.” Julian grumbles as his hands stall against the jeans Matze is wearing. “Why the fuck, Matze, jeans really. It's 30 degrees.”

“It wasn't in Germany ok.” Matze pushes Julian's hands away and chases Julian's lips again, hands fumbling with the button, eventually popping it open. 

“You gotta dress for your destination babe.” 

“Not sure the airline would approve me flying naked.” Matze mumbles, hands shimmying the jeans over his hips and thighs.

“Probably not.” Julian’s laughing now and pulling away from Matze’s lips to eye him, gaze sweeping across Matze’s face. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Matze feels his face heating up, a blush spreading over his cheeks as he speaks. “But do me a favour and shut up so you can fuck me.”

“We in for hard and fast or taking it slow?”

“I really don’t care, so long as I get you.”

“Fair enough.” Julian shrugs, moving further away so that he can grab Matze’s jeans and finally strip him out of them. “Shirt too. I want all of you.”

“So you _do_ only want me for my body.” Matze grins as he pulls the offending garment off, depositing it somewhere on the floor beside the bed.

“And your charming wit.” Julian winks, pulling his own clothes off hurriedly.

“Good to know, good to know.”

“You know, I've almost missed this banter thing we do that I guess classes as foreplay.” 

“Almost?” 

“Yeah. I prefer actual foreplay when I get my hands on you.”

Julian honest to god licks his lips and Matze just shakes his head, laughing quietly. “So, shut up, blow me and then fuck me then.”

“Ah, so you only missed my mouth and dick then?” Julian asks, knees suddenly encasing Matze's thighs tightly. “And the things I can do with them of course.”

Matze rolls his eyes and touches himself, one hand squeezing around the head of his cock, and the other reaching out to stroke Julian's bare thigh softly. “Something like that.”

“I'm not sure you deserve to have your dick sucked with that attitude.” Julian smirks, hands simply resting on his hips as he watches Matze squeeze and then stroke himself in turn. 

“I came all the way here didn't I? If that doesn't say I love you and please blow me I don't know what does.” 

The laugh that Julian emits is quite possibly the dirtiest laugh that Matze has ever heard. It’s deep and low, and shoots straight to his dick, drawing a quiet gasp from his lips as he strokes up Julian’s thigh to his hip.

“Mmhm.” Julian hums as he shimmies lower on Matze’s legs, hands now tracing slowly along the lines of Matze’s chest and stomach. “God you’re gorgeous. And mine.”

Matze bites his lip; because being described as Julian’s has always turned him on way more than it should do; and digs his nails into Julian’s waist, urging to do something, anything. 

“Oh my god,” Matze groans when he _finally_ feels Julian’s hands exactly where he wants them most. “Yes.” 

“Mm, see, yes is always a good word, but I want you a little less coherent. So, let me just….” 

Matze gasps and his hands twist into the sheets as Julian closes around him, lips stretching wide around his dick. Lips obscenely wet and red and tight, oh so tight.

Matze fights the urge to lose control, fights his body to stay in control and not come as soon as Julian sinks down the length, hand twisting around the base of his cock, skin hot and smooth against his own. He swallows down his moans and hooks his heels around Julian’s knees, digging in to keep himself grounded as Julian blows him in just the way that Matze wants, needs and loves. 

“Jule, stop.” He pants. “Please, stop.”

Julian draws off him, wiping the trail of spit away quickly. “What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing. I just want you inside me when I come and I don’t want to come so quickly, talk about embarrassing.”

“Not embarrassing, it has been nearly 5 months since you’ve had a blowjob, 5 months since you’ve had my hands on you. I’d be worried if you didn’t come so quickly. That said, I’m going to continue blowing you and you’re going to come. And then we can fuck. Ok?”

Matze just groans and drops his head back onto the pillow as Julian’s mouth swallows him once more. This time there’s a soft thumb pressing behind his balls, massaging slowly as a tongue swirls around his cock, licking and teasing.

“Fuck Jule, fuck, please please.” He groans desperately, body aching and burning with the need to come and the desire to be sucked into oblivion.

All it takes is a hollow of Julian’s cheeks, a soft hum around him and that thumb pressing a little bit harder and he’s coming down Julian’s throat, one hand twisted in Julian’s hair, the other thrown over his face as he spills into the hot mouth.

“I’d forgotten how good you taste.” Julian muses a few moments later, sliding up Matze’s body, tongue licking across his lips. “And how hot you look when you come.”

“Mmm. Shut up.” Matze grins and wraps an arm around Julian’s neck, drawing him in closely. “I think I need a few minutes to recover, I’ve missed your dirty mouth.”

The kiss is lazy, slow and soft, Matze licking up any traces of himself from Julian’s lips and mouth, soft moans drawing from them both. It’s completely the opposite from their earlier kiss, all urgency and desperation from the distance quenched.

“How about we eat something and then we screw slowly?” Matze eventually says, drawing back just far enough to speak. 

“Mmm, sounds like a good idea. Although I had planned on making you annoy my neighbours this afternoon, but we can do that tomorrow. The idea of you writhing underneath me as I fuck you slowly, eyes glazed over as you moan and drag me closer, really appeals to me right now.”

“Who said anything about me being underneath you.” Matze winks and rolls them over quickly, pressing Julian’s wrists to the bed. “Maybe I want to ride you, rocking slowly, making you come undone as you dig into me.”

“Fuck Matze. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, eggs and then more sex please.”

Julian laughs, snatches a kiss and rolls Matze off him, making sure to press this hips together quickly, letting Matze feel just how hard he is, how much he’s aching to be inside him. 

“Make sure you wear an apron, don’t want you injuring yourself before I get chance to feel you.” Matze shouts as Julian wanders away from the bedroom. 

“You’re not eating in bed. Get out here.” Julian shouts back. 

Matze grins and guesses that maybe sightseeing in Paris will have wait until next time, because he plans to spend all weekend in bed with Julian making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it?
> 
> Let me know below!


End file.
